


Home

by LFMH021



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst if your squint, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Neil and Andrew showing each other affection in their own little ways, soft andreil, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Neil and Andrew learn to show affection towards each other in their own little ways.Countless of sessions with Bee later, Neil and Andrew have realized that this does not just need comfortable silences, cigarettes between fingers, Exy raquets, wind from the rooftop and firm grips at each other during trying times.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Andrew and Neil? Soft Andrew and Neil.
> 
> Y'all, I know that Neil and Andrew are hardcore badasses. In fact, that's why we love 'em but I just haven't seen much soft Andreil so I made one. Trust me, though, I love the way they are. This is purely self indulgent (and a bit OOC hAHAHAHAHA). ENJOY!

Home means different for Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard. Home is not a structure surrounded with walls and a roof over their heads. Home is a pair of scarred hands. Home is a pair of bright eyes. Home is the content they found through each other’s presences.

It has taken them months into their relationship before Neil and Andrew begin to associate tenderness into their healing. Andrew has been wary of touches due to the assaults he has gone through. Neil does not know how to react to gentleness because of the abuse he has gotten since he was born.

Countless of sessions with Bee later, Neil and Andrew have realized that _this_ does not just need comfortable silences, cigarettes between fingers, Exy raquets, wind from the rooftop and firm grips at each other during trying times.

This could also start to overwrite what touches have ingrained into the two’s minds. This could help in their healing.

It started with small touches, still with consent, that escalated into casual and subtle affection that even others have begun to notice. Neil and Andrew do not care what they think, though, per usual.

 

They are walking back towards the Fox Tower to grab their afternoon practice clothes when Neil feels a tug on the sleeve of his shirt.

He turns and looks back at an apathetic Andrew staring at something at a distance. “Andrew?”

Andrew does not remove the hand on Neil’s sleeve. Instead he uses his other hand to point at where he’s staring. Neil swivels and squints a booth that he has not noticed before. “Oh, that’s new,” He comments.

Andrew tugs at his sleeve again. “Ice cream,” He only says.

That is when the striker gets the hint. He snorts and then looks at his wristwatch. “We have extra fifteen minutes. Let’s go grab some.”

“Five scoops,” The goalkeeper answers, already walking towards the said booth.

“That’s way too much!” He yells after.

Andrew stops and stares at him. “Five scoops,” He repeats.

The two have a stare down, getting attention from other students around them. Neil mulls it over and acknowledges that Andrew rarely asks for anything. Besides, the striker has seen how much weights Andrew lifts in gym, the blond could probably burn the calories in an hour.

Neil is also weak to that pair of hazel eyes. He relents with a sigh, “Fine.”

That’s how he ends up being dragged to the new ice cream stand near the Fox Tower. He orders for three scoops, Andrew five. He pays for them and they head back to their dormitory.

He should have expected that Andrew insists on going back because he wants to eat the ice cream while staring right at Kevin, daring the ex-Raven to comment.

If he gives the cookies and cream scoop, which is at the bottom of his cone, to Andrew because it is the blond’s favourite flavour amongst all options while the others are not on sight, then that us just for them to know.

 

Andrew despises his spectacles. He hates how troublesome they are when he could just function daily without accidentally bumping into things.

That is why he begins to use contacts during games. The glasses are obstructions when he needs to move quickly to shut the goal.

The first time he notices it, Andrew ignores it. However, it continues to happen. Andrew has noticed that Neil pouts whenever Andrew chooses contact lenses over glasses for his daily activities.

When he finally asks about it one night on the rooftop, Neil flushes a bit, his cheeks endearingly pink matching his auburn hair. “It’s just,” he falters then looks at Andrew under his lashes. “You look hot with glasses on.”

Andrew stares at the striker, trying his hardest not to show anything through his expression. That response is the last he has expected. Aaron has also started using glasses when he studies. Jeremy Knox also has a pair of them which he has been seen wearing on off days. Neil has never made a comment about them. Neil truly does only has eyes on Andrew.

“Come here,” He prompts, patting the space between them. Neil scoots over, mindful of touching Andrew accidentally. “I’ll wear them outside of games,” He says, blowing smoke towards Neil’s direction. Annoyed at the small smile he receives, he reaches for Neil’s face. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil murmurs, already closing his eyes.

Andrew pulls him closer and gives the striker a bruising kiss. He blinks when Neil tentatively lifts Andrew’s glasses and pecks on the blond’s nose. “Was that out of line?” Neil whispers, wary of the other’s reaction.

“No. It’s fine,” Andrew answers, cursing internally at using the ‘f’ word.

Neil smiles and does it again, giggling at Andrew’s scowl.

 

Neil should not be entirely surprised to find Andrew on his bed with a big, dry towel in hand, waiting for him to finish his shower.

In fact, he should probably have called Andrew when he decided to take a shower. The cut across his palm and stitches on his legs are throbbing once he steps out of the bathroom. Jackson has been brutal when he jumps at Neil from behind a tree when the striker was out on a run last night.

Andrew shoves Neil onto the bed and stands between the striker’s legs, his hands firm and rough and he dries Neil’s hair. Neil tries to complain at the treatment but figures that it wouldn’t do much. His mother was actually worse. Instead, he closes his eyes and just silent appreciates the way Andrew moves until Neil is dry from top to bottom. He opens his eyes when he feels Andrew reaching for his stitched up hand.

“You should become a scar exhibition.”

Despite the bag around his hand earlier, water still has come inside and wetted his hand. Neil watches as Andrew’ typically heavy hand gently taps the stitched hand dry. “Thank you,” He whispers just when he finishes putting on clothes. Andrew grunts in response.

 

Andrew turns when there is a knock on the bathroom door. He blinks and waits for whoever it is to speak. “Andrew?”

He hums, drying his face with a towel.

“Hot choco or coffee?”

He turns and opens the door to Neil, who blinks then smiles at him. “Hot choco,” He says and steps aside, an open invitation for Neil to come in.

Neil nods then steps inside, leaning a bit closer. “G’morning.”

He just grunts at his partner then stares at Neil’s lips.

“It’s a yes,” Neil whispers. So Andrew pulls the striker down for their morning kiss, which has become part of their daily routine. Andrew knows this might become an unhealthy habit he would have withdrawal from when he graduates. Neil grimaces then rubs his cheek. “You have stubble.” He then looks around and picks up Andrew’s razor and shaving cream. “Can I shave your stubble for you?”

Neil is an unfathomable person whose thinking Andrew would honestly not entirely understand. He is a puzzle of various and unique pieces. Just when Andrew thinks he gets Neil, the striker does things so unexpected Andrew gets whiplash.

He nods before he can think better of it. When Neil does not move, he sighs, “Yes.” He silently watches as Neil dutifully moves around the bathroom and then goes and shave Andrew’s growing stubble. It is hard to relax at first but Neil’s touch is clinical, which slowly gives him relief until he is closing his eyes, letting Neil do his job.

He would not always understand Neil and his sudden actions of affection but Andrew appreciate the man anyway. Neil is raised by heavy fists and sharp blades. He was no shown love but here he is, in front of Andrew, showering him with content and affection as if he has known how for years.

 

Neil should probably not have provoked Kevin but the ex-Raven is being an ass. So Neil pretends not to hear their Queen. He jumps when Kevin bursts out by stomping the butt of his raquet on the floor. “Josten!” He bellows.

The practice halts as Neil stiffens with Kevin’s glare. He then turns and runs away from Kevin as the ex-Raven finally snaps and decides to strangle him. “Get back here you ruler-sized bag of dicks!”

The other Foxes watch them in amusement. When he finds no refuge from the others, he turns towards Andrew who is on the goal, watching them apathetically. “Andrew!” He shrieks.

Andrew rolls his eyes and turns his back on Neil. “I would help him but he’s using his height against you.” Neil gapes at Andrew to which he receives a stern, “Hurry up, Josten or I’m throwing you to the wolf.”

Neil grins and sprints towards the goalkeeper, jumping on Andrew’s back, keeping his grip light. They have already crossed a line, he does not want to push Andrew so much. Kevin halts in front their joined forces. “That’s fucking unfair.”

“So is life,” Neil quips.

Kevin looks around him. “Aaron, come here.”

The backliner recoils and growls, “Fuck _no._ I’m not gonna let you mix me up with childish games.” He takes a step back when Kevin turns towards him. Then proceeds to run away when Kevin has decided that he would be his next hunt. “Fuck off, Day!”

He is not hunted anymore but when Neil is about to step down, Andrew squeezes his legs. He takes that as a confirmation that it is alright to stay up there so he does. He wraps his arms around Andrew after a ‘yes’ and hums appreciatively.

He thinks one of the upperclassmen has taken a photo of them but he does not care if Andrew does not so he stays there, paraded on Andrew’s back.  

 

Andrew knows that eating too much sugar is what is causing his tummy to not truly lose its fat. Ever since in juvie, he has been building and putting on muscles.

He actually enjoys the work out in the gym, adding pounds after pounds on the weights bring him somewhat of a satisfaction. He also does not miss Neil’s look when he is lifting weights and showing off his strength.

He pauses from putting on his black shirt and pokes his tummy, wondering on how to decrease his sugar intake. Sugar has been a weird addiction since he was deprived of it back on the system. He sighs and sits down on the couch, itching for a tub of ice cream but mulling over whether to get one.

Neil enters, placing his textbooks on the coffee table. He just returned from Matt’s room, asking the occupants of that room to help him with schoolwork. The striker moves around the kitchen then approaches Andrew with a tub of ice cream. “Lap nap, yes or no?” The auburn head asks, yawning.

Andrew nods then accepts the ice cream, not opening it. They settle on a position of Andrew on the corner of the couch with Neil’s head on his lap, face turned towards the goalkeeper’s tummy. “You’re not eating it?”

Andrew stares at the ice cream. When Neil gazes at him with a curious expression, he tells him what he is thinking earlier. Neil hums then nuzzles his nose on the blond’s tummy. “I don’t know why you’re worried about that. Your biceps are to die for. Your goalkeeper skills are almost unbeatable. You block an average of 97% of all shots thrown at you. Your tummy does not have anything to do with you. You’re amazing with what you do despite your adoration of sweet things. If you enjoy ice cream, just eat it.”

He gazes back at Neil, wondering what he did to deserve those words.

Neil smiles shyly and hides his face with Andrew’s shirt. “Besides, your tummy is so soft. That’s actually one of the reasons why I like lying on your lap.”

Well then, that throws all of hesitations out of the window. Andrew snorts then opens the tub of melting ice cream, pretending to ignore Neil’s bemused look.

 

Neil blows his fringe out of his eyes and frowns at his hair obscuring his view. When Dan calls for time out to berate at Allison and Nicky, who are arguing again, Neil removes his helmet and blows his hair away.

He does it again until he feels a hand on his hair. He looks over his shoulder and finds an irritated Andrew behind him. “You can’t even tie a bandana right, Neil?” The goalkeeper grunts, pulling the bandana away, making Neil’s hair fall all over his head.

He flushes a bit when he finds the others’ eyes at them as Andrew reworked the bandana and then places it over Neil’s head, ensuring no hair is falling over his vision again. The blond ties the bandana tightly, almost taking Neil’s head off. “Tight enough?”

“Yes,” He says and sways around, testing the knot. “Thanks.”

Neil blinks when Andrew taps his helmet against forehead before heading back to his station. When he feels the others’ giddy and teasing gazes at him, he takes a deep breath and summon his inner Dan and Wymack, growling, “What are you staring at? Resume practice or I will make you take a dozen laps with no break!”

 

Andrew is playing video games inside Matt’s room when Neil enters with his workload of assignments in his arms.

The striker deposits his stuff on the coffee table and peeks at the beanchairs. He waves at Andrew and Aaron who are playing the new game Nicky just got. “Hiyah.”

“Fuck off,” the twins say at the same time.

Neil laughs then looks around. “’Drew,” Andrew’s  finger missed the right button and Aaron wins in consequence. Aaron is about to celebrate, because he rarely wins against his brother, when he finds Andrew staring at Neil with indecipherable look. Now that he thinks about it, Aaron has never heard that nickname before. “Have you seen my Calculus book?”

It takes few moments for Andrew to respond. “In the third drawer, beside your boxers.”

“Oh. Thanks, ‘Drew!” Neil says and departs again.

Aaron stares at his twin. Nicky and Matt, who are also present, gawks at Andrew. “What?” The goalkeeper hisses.

Nicky blinks then grins. “Nicknames, how adorable.”

Just when Andrew is about to stand up to stab Nicky, Neil returns with his lost book and a container of something colourful. “’Drew,” He tosses it at the goalkeeper, who catches it easily. “Got you some cotton candy I found around Perimeter Road.”

Then the striker begins to tackle his assignments, oblivious at the looks the other occupants of the room is sending to Andrew, whose expression is blank but cheeks are a tad bit pink. It seems that even the goalkeeper is caught unaware with Neil’s sudden attack.

“Andrew’s HP just decreased to zero within five minutes,” Aaron comments with a shake of his head. “All because of a fucking nickname. Are you enjoying your candy floss, _‘Drew?_ ”

His twin glares at him and mockingly imitates Katelyn’s voice, “Shut up, _Ron-Ron.”_

The room erupts with laughter when both twins turn and glare daggers at each other. Neil still oblivious on what ruckus he has created.

 

Andrew is not disgusted or ashamed of his scars. They are proof of his existence. They just raise too many questions, that’s why he hides them from others.

He typically sleeps without his armbands now, ever since Neil has started sleeping beside him. He knows Neil would never cross boundaries without consent. He knows Neil knows enough but still stays.

They are lying on the bed, Andrew staring at the scars on his arms as he cradles Neil’s sleeping head. Proust has ruined them for him, he bristles every time anyone even touches it, even Neil.

So he decided to overwrite that trauma, caressing Neil’s hair with his fingers, his scarred arm laid bare for both of them to see. Neil stirs and opens his eyes, blinking at the scene. He smiles in understanding and stares at Andrew. “Can I nuzzle your arm?”

“Yes,” He whispers after a bit of war within him. He gradually relaxes when Neil gently nuzzles his cheek against the scars on Andrew’s arm, purring affectionately.

They lay there for another hour, just content in each other’s presence.

 

Neil is doing absolutely nothing when Andrew sits down beside him. They stay there, silently watching whatever show is on.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asks in the middle of the show. He turns his head and finds something akin to determination in those hazel eyes.

“Yes,” He answers without hesitation. His eyes widen when Andrew kneels beside him on the couch and reaches for his hands. He gapes as Andrew begins to place feather-light kisses on the scars on his hands. The goalkeeper continues, waiting for confirmation on Neil’s clothed torso.

It is after almost twenty minutes that Andrew’s lips arrive on Neil’s face. Waiting for consent before kissing Neil’s scarred cheek then caressing the burnt cheek with a callused thumb.

It has been a year since these came into existence on Neil’s face. A year since Nathaniel was buried and Neil returned from almost-death. Andrew must have had nightmares as well.

They lean their foreheads against each other, breathing in the fact that they are alive and could live the lives they have wanted.

 

Andrew does not know why but a familiar tune wakes him up from his sleep. He does not immediately lash out, letting the surroundings sink in. He is in their house in Columbia, the sun has risen and there is the smell of breakfast food on the air.

What makes him get up, though, is a familiar song sung by a familiar voice. He puts on Neil’s hoodie and pads out of the bedroom, pausing at his gym bag by the door. He takes something inside that has been in there for months now before placing it inside one of hoodie’s pockets. He halts upon seeing Neil in the kitchen, painstakingly flipping a pancake over. Neil continues to sing, low, chords unused therefore sounding a bit raspy.

Kevin falls from his bed on his own bedroom. This brings Neil to look over his shoulder, eyes lighting up at seeing Andrew behind him. Andrew should berate him for not immediately sensing the blond’s presence but he is too engulfed with those icy blue eyes that he shuts up. “G’morning, ‘Drew” Neil quips, placing another pancake on the plate.

“’Morning,” He says and approached, grabbing mugs and starting the coffee machine. “What’s that song you’re singing?”

Neil places another scoop of batter on the pan. “I dunno? I just heard it few days ago when I was looking for songs to listen to while running. I think it’s by RADWIMPS, a Japanese rock band.” He pauses and thinks something over. “I believe it’s title is: _Futari-goto.”_

Andrew glances quickly at Neil, lifting an eyebrow. “Why are you singing a Japanese song?”

Japanese has been a language that they rarely associate with. It has always brought back bad memories to both Neil and Kevin, what with the time they spent inside Evermore. Neil has decided to stubbornly learn the language, for the sake of knowing what Ichirou and his men are talking about on the rare occasion he would ever visit. Andrew does not approve but he knows it’s a crucial language to learn especially with Neil’s predicament with the Moriyamas.

“We have become wary of Japanese. I figured why not find Japanese songs that bring me warmth so that I would start to feel comfortable with the language. Could also help me with learning it faster,” Neil says, turning the stove off. He turns to Andrew and smiles slightly. “Don’t you agree?”

Andrew stares at the other, not bothering to reply. Instead he mutters, “Things About Us,” which is the translation of the Japanese song’s title.

He pulls Neil closer and then gradually reaches for Neil’s cheeks. After a nod, he tiptoes and kisses Neil’s chapped and warm lips. It has been seven years since Andrew met Neil. Six and several months since this begun. Almost a year since they have become pro.

“Hey,” He murmurs, finding comfort at those incredibly bright blue eyes.

“Yes, ‘Drew?”

He takes out a black velvet box from the hoodie’s pocket and opens it. “Marry me.”

Neil gapes at him and the plain, silver yet absolutely beautiful ring inside the box. He opens then closes his mouth. He eventually finds his footing and whispers a teasing, “Are you asking or insisting?”

He sends his partner an unimpressed look. He receives a laughter and choked up, “Yes,” which seems to make the room even brighter. “Fuck, ‘Drew, you sure can’t get rid of me, huh?”

“I only need the tax benefits, Josten. Don’t let your head inflate,” He retorts, pinching Neil’s cheek right after placing the ring on Neil’s ring finger.

Neil laughs again and wraps his arms around Andrew’s middle. “Noted,” The striker quips then leans down. “I want to kiss you.”

“Then kiss me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write this one for months! It's finally done! This is unedited and unbeta'd. Kinda in a rush. Forgive me for my mistakes.
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS GREATLY APPRECIATED!


End file.
